paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk Decks
' ' The Perk Decks system was added on Day 5 of Crimefest, and formed one of the main parts of Update 39 along with an extensive rebalance of existing Skills. Replacing passive tier bonuses, the Perk Decks system allows players to pick from six different "decks", each with nine perks (though the skills at second, fourth, sixth, and eighth rank are shared between all current decks), and each Deck roughly corresponds with one of the five basic skill trees, minus the Hitman decks which has no associated tree. Only one perk deck can be active at a time, so choose wisely. Presently, Perk Decks are not reset when going Infamous. There are six decks in the game: * Crew Chief (Mastermind): The Crew Chief deck is well-rounded, increasing the user's health and offering team-wide benefits such as increased stamina, health, and armor. At present the increase in shout distance provided by the third perk in this deck, Marathon Man, does not provide an increase to the 7 meter range of the Mastermind skill Inspire; it is unclear if this is by design. * Muscle (Enforcer): The Muscle deck focuses on increasing health and survivability when armor is down, potentially granting up to health when maxed out. It also allows players to draw fire away from their allies, whilst at higher ranks it allows the use of certain weapon groups to terrify enemies (Disturbing the Peace), effectively incapacitating them for a short period. Note that though the perk description of Disturbing the Peace states that LMGs, Sniper Rifles, and SMGs can provide the terror effect, it fails to mention that they do not do so with equal effectiveness. SMGs provide the least effect, with only a 5% chance. LMGs and Sniper Rifles both have double that, 10% chance, but since LMGs have much higher fire rates and can sweep an entire arc of fire, the LMG will proc the effect the most frequently of the three weapon types. * Armorer (Technician): The Armorer deck focuses on improving armor durability and recovery time, with a potential maximum of armor. A simple but effective choice for players who wish to enhance their already-durable armor, or patch up their defenses a little. Since the perks which improve armor rating are applied as percentages of your armor's base armor rating, this perk deck grants the largest gains to players who customarily where the heaviest armors, i.e. the Combined Tactical Vest and Improved Combined Tactical Vest. For that reason players who are focusing on the Fugitive skill tree's boosts for wearers of ballistic vests might do better to make use of either the Hitman or Crook perk deck instead. * Rogue (Ghost): The Rogue deck largely focuses on increasing Dodge chance, granting a fairly significant once mostly-completed. Its most significant effects do not kick in until much later - though once mastered, it provides massively decreased weapon switching time. It should be noted that the total of the increases to dodge chance provided by this deck will not, on their own, overcome the negative dodge values of any mid-tier or heavier armors, which range from -30 for the Heavy Ballistic Vest up to -50 for the Improved Combined Tactical Vest. So players planning to do the majority of their fighting in such armor may wish to choose another perk deck which better suits their preferred equipment and situation. And of course players who plan to wear a suit during the stealth phases of heists and use the Armor Bag deployable to switch to one of the heavier armors when the heists go loud will get no benefit from this perk deck's dodge chance boosts, unless they have other boosts to dodge chance from one or more skill trees that, when added to the perks, overcomes the relatively high negatives imposed by the heavier armors, and even then will only receive marginal dodge chances at best in return for a large investment of perk and skill points. * Hitman: The Hitman deck trades armor amount for faster armor recovery and the ability to dual-wield a specific group of pistol-class weapons, albeit with severe stability penalties and often limited accuracy. This deck can provide some benefit for stealth oriented players, as some of the dual-wield pistols have very high concealment and are quite inexpensive. This deck also stacks well with players planning on acing the Enforcer skill Die Hard and/or the Technician skill Bulletproof which increase armor recovery rate by 15% and 25%, respectively. Since armor recovery bonuses stack multiplicatively, taking both skills with this perk deck would allow the player to reduce the armor recovery period from the base 3 seconds to 1.05 seconds, approximately a 66% reduction. Such a build would provide high survivability for players who adopt a fighting style of frequently ducking behind cover in between bursts of firing. This is a style well suited to those who primarily use weapons with very low rates of fire, e.g. sniper rifles, or weapons which require very frequent reloads, e.g. SMGs with very high rates of fire, if they adopt a similar style of taking cover frequently in between shots and for reloads. Moreover, the armor reduction this perks imposes in exchance for its very high boosts to recovery rate are felt least by players wearing lower rated armor, so this perk deck can be a good match for those who focus on the Fugitive skill tree's armor boost for players wearing ballistic vests (Thick Skin) and its boosts to dodge and critical chance for players with below 35 concealment (Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard), though the Crook perk deck's increases to dodge chance for ballistic vest wearers may still be a better match. * Crook (Fugitive): The Crook deck largely focuses on increasing Dodge chance for ballistic vests users, providing up to dodge chance to early to mid tier armor. The final tier effect provides faster armor recovery. It should be noted that all armors (excluding the suit) have negative dodge values as their base, so this perk deck will not result in any positive chance for the player to dodge fire until several perk levels have been unlocked. The lower level the armor, the earlier this perk deck will overcome its negative base dodge stat to begin providing active assistance in dodging fire, and the higher the eventual dodge chance will be once all the dodge chance perks have been unlocked. Gaining Perk Points Gaining perk points is simple - after earning XP, go to the Skills & Perks screen and view the Perks Deck tab (selected in the upper left). If you have earned any experience since you last checked the Perk Decks tab, the game will then 'convert' that XP into perk points at a given ratio, which mostly depends upon current player level - as a benchline, round your level up to the nearest , then multiply by . For instance, at level 45 (rounding up to 50), the conversion ratio will be 500:1. The conversion ratio is set by the level you were at after the skill points were added to your total, e.g. if you were level 60 (600:1 ratio) when you began a heist, but the experience gained raised you to level 61 (700:1), then the ratio for level 61 would be applied. If you should forget to convert points in between heists, the conversion calculation will take this into account and apply a conversion ratio that factors in the level at which the skill points were awarded for each heist. For example, you might see a conversion ratio of 642:1 if you had not converted points for three consecutive heists and only the final heist had raised your level to 61 (where the 700:1 ratio begins). The experience you convert into perk points is not lost or deducted from your overall level progress. In addition, experience points earned past the level cap of 100 can also be converted into perk points - just visit the Perk Decks tab as you would normally. Spending Perk Points After you've earned perk points, you can now spend them on your perk decks. This is as simple as using the + (plus) button under the perk you wish to unlock. As long as a perk has not been fully unlocked, you can withdraw the points at any time by using the '-' (minus) button under the perk, but once a perk has been fully unlocked you can never get the points back. Perks are on a simple line progression - to be able to purchase the second tier perk you must first own the first tier perk, and so on. Perk Deck Table The table below shows a full list of all available perks and what they do. The number in parentheses (e.g. (200)) beneath the tier number indicates how many perk points must be spent on that tier's skill to unlock it. Unlike skill trees which cannot be fully unlocked because of the limited number of skill points obtainable in-game, Perk trees rely on the player's XP income which is limitless, thus allowing one to eventually unlock/complete the all six decks. Trivia Perk_Decks_Annoucement.png|Bain's letter regarding the introduction of the Perk Decks system. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Skills